


The 'Icon Suit'

by Ahe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: Шерлок является владельцем частного ателье по пошиву классического костюма, время от времени помогающего полиции в раскрытии преступлений. Обстоятельства вынуждают его поселиться за городом и найти прислугу для дома. Джон только вернулся из Афганистана, надежды найти работу по призванию нет, поскольку травма дает о себе знать. Волей судьбы, эти двое встречаются и так начинается череда их совместных приключений...





	1. Первая встреча может поведать о многом.

**Author's Note:**

> На Бейкер-стрит 221В располагается частное ателье. 
> 
> Я позволила себе немного отклонится от сути заявки, но надеюсь не критично. 
> 
> У Шерлока есть физический изъян в виде дистрофии мышц левой руки из-за чего его метка, в виде красной светящейся нити под кожей, что окутывает мышцы руки - не светится и не подает никаких признаков жизни. Этот факт повлиял на выбор его профессии.

Джон не раз думал о самоубийстве, порой эта мысль была слишком пленительной. Для отставного военного врача в этом не было особой проблемы, и потом, разве кому-то есть дело? Государство оплатило бы его похороны. Разве что Гарри пришлось бы постараться, чтобы найти мало-мальски пригодное для прощания место и собрать его немногочисленных знакомых, сослуживцев и бывших коллег. Родители вряд ли приехали бы к нему в Лондон. Не после его своевольного побега на военную службу.

— Джон! — Майк радостно поприветствовал друга, заставляя самого Джона избавиться от странного наваждения. Ему бы сейчас не помешала компания, иначе еще пара бесцельных пустых дней — и осенняя хандра закончилась бы выстрелом в висок. — Я весь день думал о том, как помочь тебе в подобном положении…

— Не стоит, — прервал его Джон, покручивая в руках стакан с Гиннесом. Непередаваемый темный цвет напитка, казалось, отражал его внутреннее состояние. Это была вторая или третья пинта за вечер. В последнее время он стал непозволительно много пить. — Я обдумал и решил отправиться куда-нибудь на север, деревенский воздух пошел бы мне на пользу.

Очередная ложь. Джон прекрасно понимал, что идиллические сельские пейзажи с их размеренной жизнью еще сильнее заставят его ненавидеть подобное существование.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — очередная неловкая улыбка, — у меня как раз на примете есть человек, который нуждается в компании, и, если на то пошло, я бы мог тебя порекомендовать.

— Ему нужен отставной хирург или сиделка? — немного озлобленно произнес Джон, сделав большой глоток пива. Ему следовало бы сдерживать себя, стараться быть прежним рубахой-парнем, но эта маска имела мало общего с ним настоящим. Его новое «я» было слишком сильно поглощено воспоминаниями, а раны - слишком свежи.

— Ему нужен помощник по дому, — тихо ответил Майк, пристально глядя на собеседника. — Небольшой дом за городом, но ничего сложного в твои обязанности входить не будет, да и, несмотря на свою эксцентричность, хозяин дома вполне милый человек.

— Чем он занимается? — без особого интереса уточнил Джон.

— Всем понемногу, — очередная зажатая улыбка, — я бы сказал, что это очень увлеченный мужчина.

— Словом, богатый бездельник, — Джон недовольно свел брови на переносице, — мистер «я сам не знаю, чего хочу от жизни».

— Я имел в виду совсем не это, — попытался исправить ситуацию Майк, — он один из популярных лондонских дизайнеров, у которого очень странное хобби, — Майк прокашлялся, — он любит зарисовывать брызги крови с мест преступлений, не знаю, какие у него отношения со Скотленд-Ярдом, но он часто бывает в морге Бартса на вскрытиях.

— Какая связь между миром моды и криминалом? — удивленно, скорее сам себе задал вопрос Джон.

— Да, — Майк кивнул, — очень неординарная личность, как я и говорил. Сегодня утром он обмолвился, что ищет разнорабочего в дом. Ему пришлось съехать с последней квартиры, кажется, не нашел общего языка с соседями.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что с моей травмой… — начал было оправдываться Джон, но Майк уверенно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Не стоит так сразу отказываться, Джон, этот парень не станет заставлять тебя чинить крышу или копать водопровод, просто приглядывать за всем. Вдобавок тебе больше не нужно будет снимать жилье в этих дешевых муниципальных коммуналках.

— Заманчивое предложение, — пробубнил Джон, поняв, что Майкл не примет отказа, поэтому ему только остается, как взять визитку, где аккуратными буквами на белой плотной бумаге было выгравировано имя «Шерлок Холмс» и все необходимые контакты. Судя по качеству, печать только одной такой визитки стоила целое состояние.

Двумя часами позже Джон сделал ряд неутешительных выводов:

_1\. Ему действительно нужна была работа, ведь оставшихся денег едва хватит на оплату этой комнатушки, которую ему предоставило для съема государство, как временно безработному._

_2\. Шерлок Холмс, если верить интернету, вовсе не так плох. Зоркий глаз врача практически сразу подмечал аномалию в виде асимметрии мышц рук, которую модельер пытался скрыть за длинными рукавами рубашек и пиджаков. Левая рука практически на всех снимках безжизненно висела. Теперь понятно, почему ему требовалась помощь по дому и почему эта должность называлась не иначе как «разнорабочий». Странно, что парень с такой проблемой вообще мог заниматься пошивом одежды или оказывать какую-то своеобразную помощь лондонской полиции. Пожалуй, Джону следовало позвонить по указанному на визитке номеру и назначить встречу._

***

— Я не могу вечно потакать твоим прихотям, Виктор, — устало вставил Шерлок, поднимаясь с кресла. — Двери моего дома всегда открыты для тебя, но…

— Я лицо твоего бренда, Шерлок, ты не можешь так просто позволить этим журналистам смешивать мое имя с грязью, — фыркнул Виктор, положив себе на колени подушку.

Тем временем миссис Хадсон сделала вид, что ничего не слышит, находясь за пределами кабинета Холмса. От зорких глаз женщины не укрылось, что между этими двумя появилось напряжение. В последнее время в доме Шерлока она видела Виктора чаще, чем в ателье или на студии.

С первого момента знакомства миссис Хадсон увидела обаятельного, но весьма избалованного юношу, от которого отказались богатые родственники, а _Шерлок_ … Шерлок просто не замечал того факта, что его друг мог сердиться по пустякам, и эти припадки раздражительности, вспыльчивости и какой-то едва объяснимой жестокости носили нездоровый отпечаток, явно являющийся следствием долгого приема наркотиков.

— Чего ты от меня ждешь? — Шерлок устало провел ладонью лицу, эта ночь выдалась тяжелой. Ему пришлось заново пересмотреть все эскизы и лично проследить за поставками тканей, из-за внезапного переезда и большого количества организационных вопросов он потерял много времени и отставал от графика. Он обязан был представить новую коллекцию для будущего сезона, а не разбираться с желтой прессой.

— Просто скажи своим людям в Ярде, что я не был в номере с той девчонкой, не знал, что ей шестнадцать, да никто бы вообще не понял, что она малолетка! — практически вопил Виктор. — Я готов был заплатить ей, я… — он сглотнул, хватая с маленького журнального столика стакан с водой. — Это я жертва, понимаешь?

— Я тебя услышал, — холодно ответил Шерлок, кивнув. — Я попытаюсь как-то повлиять на ситуацию, но ничего не обещаю, а теперь мне нужно вернуться к работе.

— Ты все еще не доработал коллекцию? — быстро переключился на другую тему Виктор, но разговор пришлось прервать из-за внезапного появления в кабинете Джона, который неуверенно постучал в дверь, прежде чем войти.

— Мне сказали, что я могу зайти, — Джон слегка замялся, стараясь не пялиться на присутствующих в комнате мужчин, которые выглядели слишком дорого и утонченно для девяти утра. Нет, он, конечно, не раз слышал фразу о лондонских денди и франтах, но никогда не встречался с ними. Аристократические черты и манера держаться в обществе практически сразу бросались в глаза, отчего Джон почувствовал себя еще более неловко.

— Я не думал, что могу прервать разговор, так что…

— Кто это, Шерлок? — Виктор вопросительно смотрит на Шерлока. — Твоя новая «модель»? — в голосе было слишком много яда.

— Нет, думаю, это мой новый помощник, — Шерлок приветствующее кивнул, заметив напряжение на лице новоприбывшего. — Вероятно, у него есть вопросы, и если на этом все, то ты свободен, Виктор.

— Не буду задерживать, — Виктор криво улыбнулся, прежде чем встать и направиться на выход.

Джон все еще неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, не представляя, с чего следует начать.

— Я не кусаюсь, — внезапно прервал тишину Шерлок, указывая на кресло напротив стола. — Располагайтесь.

— Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, я отставной военный хирург, — решил представиться Джон, прежде чем до его потенциального работодателя дойдет тот факт, что из него выйдет никудышный помощник. — Мне рассказал о вакансии Майк Стенфорд и…

— В любом случае, у меня достаточно времени познакомится с вами, поскольку вы приняты, — на лице Холмса не отразилось ничего, будто подобные разговоры крайне утомительны, — если вы не против, я предоставлю вас миссис Хадсон, моей лучшей и незаменимой секретарше. Кому как не ей лучше знать о моих вкусах и распорядке дня.

— Но разве мне не следует подписать какой-то контракт или… Черт, я, правда, очень признателен, но разве это не слишком поспешно: брать первого же встречного на работу?

— Мне известно о вас больше, чем хотели бы, — едва заметная улыбка, — вы ведь недавно вернулись с военных действий, не так ли? Афганистан или Ирак?

— Да, я служил в Афганистане, но Майк бы никогда не стал… — обескураженно произнес Джон, пытаясь сложить все факты и получить наиболее вероятное объяснение.

— Не то чтобы я считаю умение подмечать детали чем-то особенным, но ваша военная выправка и ваш тон говорят о военной службе. А ваша травма, что ж, я думаю, мы сумеем как-нибудь преодолеть психосоматику, — в глазах Шерлока загорелся интерес, возможно, это была лишь игра воображения самого Джона, который чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Кажется, Майк что-то говорил о незаурядности, но подобного Джон не ожидал.  
Он был впечатлен. Поражен до глубины души, потому что оба незначительных факта били прямо в яблочко. Естественно, если это не было дело рук Майка, то подобная проницательность стоила похвал.

— Я думаю, вам следует сегодня вечером заглянуть в мое ателье и познакомиться там со всеми, начиная от продавцов до портных. Вам также следует выбрать себе несколько костюмов из готовых, естественно, которые висят в отделе для менее искушенного покупателя, не думайте, что я настолько люблю благотворительность, — очередная полуулыбка, — вы мой представитель, и будет странно, если вы будете выглядеть так…серо, — явно попытался подобрать более мягкое слово, но Джон практически сразу понял, что именно хотел сказать его работодатель.

Бедность. Джон носил одежду восьмилетней давности, которая выглядела не такой потрепанной, не то чтобы раньше его интересовала мода, но он привык к одежде из масс-маркета. Его свитеры всегда были похожи на сотни тысяч других, которые висели в магазинах. Максимально удобные джинсы, сдержанные рубашки и таких же спокойных оттенков верхняя одежда. Ничто во внешнем виде не выделялось, а наоборот делало его похожим на полсотни таких «Джонов», которые легко смешивались с фасадами серых зданий и чьи лица никогда не запомнит прохожий.

— Хорошо, — Джон кивнул, — я так и сделаю.

— У меня не самый простой характер, так что считайте эту новую одежду своего рода компенсацией в будущем. К своим новым обязанностям вы можете приступать завтра, я буду ждать вас здесь в восемь утра, так что ознакомьтесь заранее с расписанием загородных автобусов.

— Непременно, — согласился Джон.

— А теперь ступайте, Джон, — Шерлок отвернулся к окну, — мне нужно работать. Надеюсь, вы уже успели познакомиться с миссис Хадсон? Мимо нее проскочить невозможно.

— Да, очень приятная женщина, — повинуясь непонятному порыву, дал внезапную оценку Джон. Подобное поведение было немного чуждо.

Этот дом вместе со всеми деталями, необычными картинами на стенах, впрочем, как и сами его обитатели, казались необычными и оттого притягательными, хотелось разгадать каждую загадку и понять, кто же это такой — Шерлок Холмс, молодой, снискавший славу среди звезд дизайнер, владелец частного ателье в самом центре Лондона. Пожалуй, для пресытившегося обыденной жизнью Джона подобная цель могла стать пока единственным смыслом жизни.


	2. Мертвая модель. Часть 1.

Первая рабочая неделя выдалась более чем удачной. Шерлок Холмс не поручил никаких сверхсложных задач, они вообще очень редко виделись, что иначе как везением не назовешь.

Почему-то присутствие этого мужчины заставляло Джона нервничать, хотя прежде чувство робости было ему несвойственно. Под проницательным взглядом серых глаз Шерлока Джон стремился занять чем-то свои руки и дышать ровно, чтобы утихомирить пульс. Реакция собственного организма вызывала определенные вопросы, ответы на которые Джону не нравились. Поэтому, следуя пути наименьшего сопротивления, он просто старался меньше говорить и больше делать в присутствии Холмса. Тем более Шерлоку быстро все надоедало, и, при внимательном рассмотрении, он вел себя как человек с дефицитом внимания. Шерлок терпеть не мог планерки, никогда не сидел долго на месте и не спешил выходить в свет, любыми уловками избегая публичных встреч. Вечно был слишком погружен в свои мысли и не подпускал к себе практически никого.

Джон быстро уяснил, что все, что касалось дома,  — его прерогатива. Миссис Хадсон сразу выдала специальную банковскую карту и машину с водителем для ежедневных поездок в супермаркет за продуктами. Прежде Джон никогда не задумывался, что на свете есть люди, предпочитающие кафе и ресторанам исключительно домашнюю еду. Со слов миссис Хадсон, Шерлок никогда не ел в незнакомых местах, а лишь еду, приготовленную Альфредом, поэтому звонки глубокой ночью с просьбой привезти в Сити еды для Шерлока Холмса не должны в будущем удивлять. Впрочем, Джон все равно тратил чуть больше времени на эти дела, ведь взаимная нелюбовь со стойками для самообслуживания в торговых центрах или банкоматами лишь усилилась из-за частого, едва ли не ежедневного контакта.

_— Временами мне кажется, что у электронных платежных систем на тебя аллергия, — рассмеялся Сид, личный водитель Шерлока, наблюдая за тем, как банкомат в очередной раз отказался принимать карту. — Ты хоть когда-нибудь делал покупку с первого раза?_

_— Ха-ха, — сквозь зубы произнес Джон, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Я думаю, это просто сговор. А все потому, что я знаю, что ответом на все вопросы жизни, Вселенной и всего остального служит «42»*._

_— Хочешь сказать, что из-за этого банкоматы и терминалы Великобритании объединились против тебя и устроили бойкот? — Сид достал пачку сигарет. — На твоем месте, я бы попросил кого-то другого совершать покупки.  
_  
Вдобавок подготовка для съёмок домашней фото-студии, уборка и выгул собаки, кличку которой предыдущий хозяин дома попросту забыл сообщить, — все это также было обязательными пунктами в его перечне дел. На самом деле все шло слишком гладко, какая-то иррациональная сила заставляла Джона затаив дыхание ждать какого-то знака, пророческого предзнаменования, если на то пошло.

Человеческая натура не могла так просто принять тот факт, что если в твоей жизни ничего не происходит, это не значит, что тебя готовят к еще более суровому испытанию. За столько лет бури сложно было поверить, что наступил самый настоящий штиль. Никаких переживаний о завтрашнем дне, Джон незаметно для самого себя привык к новому расписанию, а редкие записки Шерлока с пожеланиями или внезапные мелкие поручения миссис Хадсон, будь то просьба заехать в прачечную или забрать корреспонденцию, лишь сильнее укрепляли сомнения.

Также Джон быстро нашел общий язык с коллективом, который оказался небольшим и очень сплоченным. Сотрудники магазина и ателье вели себя под стать своим респектабельным клиентам, всегда были обходительны и сдержаны, словно им предстояло стать личным камердинером одного из представителей английской правящей элиты; и попасть к ним в штат было не легче, чем получить должность в парламенте. К сотрудникам ателье выдвигались слишком высокие требования, начиная с роста и особенностей комплекции, заканчивая личными привычками. Джон был искренне рад, после пары минут наблюдений за их работой, что никогда бы не смог повторить и половины их манипуляций.

И, конечно, он обрел новых друзей в лице миссис Хадсон, Молли Хупер и Джанин. Последняя, к слову, самой первой приняла его и задалась целью свести его с кем-нибудь, ведь она принадлежала к тому типу людей, которые обожали жизнь. В том, что Джанин выбрала себе такую странную работу — вела все социальные страницы от лица Шерлока и его модного дома, поддерживала оживленные беседы в лентах, и делала неплохие, даже на взгляд Джона, подборки снимков, — не было ничего удивительного. Одним словом, показывала своего работодателя только с лучшей стороны и не скрывала своего обожания.

_— Ты ведь и сам видел, что Шерлок не умеет располагать к себе людей, — прошептала Джанин, когда Джон поставил в центре белой домашней фото-студии манекен, на который был накинут весьма необычный пиджак — на спине и рукавах золотой нитью были вышиты яркие цветы. — На самом деле, Холмс не всегда такой закрытый и во всем, как всегда виновата женщина._

_— Хочешь сказать, что кто-то разбил сердце…_

_— Тише, — прервала Джанин, покосившись в сторону прохода. — Об этом не принято распространятся, если не хочешь потерять работу, но достаточно посмотреть его первые коллекции и понять тот посыл, который они несут. Он каждый год создает авторские коллекции, настоящие произведения искусства помимо создания классических тематических костюмов. Иногда те настолько провокационны, все эти причудливые детали, вырезы и аксессуары ручной работы. В каждой его новой коллекции можно увидеть сходство с человеческим пороком, исходящим из его мрачных мыслей, которые он облачает в дорогие ткани и скрывает за идеально скроенными силуэтами. Знаешь, три года назад Шерлока обвиняли в женоненавистничестве, но если бы ты увидел женщину в одном из ставших его фирменным багрово-красном костюме, то сразу прочувствовал бы, какая власть и величие исходит от его обладательницы. Нет, не смотри с таким пренебрежением на этот пиджак, в моду снова возвращается флористика и различные витиеватые вензеля, хотя зачем я тебе говорю, скоро ты сам все увидишь. На этой неделе должен состояться закрытый показ в отеле «Виктория» и Шерлок покажет часть своей новой коллекции._

_— Я все понимаю, просто плохо себе представляю мужчину, способного одеться столь вызывающе, — Джон скованно улыбнулся, тронув руками рукав пиджака, — это, бесспорно, красиво, но впечатление мужественного мужчины в этом не произведешь._

_Джанин лишь мягко улыбнулась._

_— Люди, обладающие кругленькой суммой денег, не особо переживают о том, какое на кого произведут впечатление, Джон, — Джанин поправила в петлице красно-белую розу. — Считай это негласным законом олигархического общества, что от переизбытка денег почти свихнулось от желания проявить на публике индивидуальность. Другими словами, чистая коммерция, и Шерлок знает эту изнанку лучше, чем я._

_— Хочешь сказать, что…_

_— Я сам искусственно создаю преграды на пути своего потенциального покупателя, — внезапно прервал их разговор Шерлок, незаметно войдя в комнату. — Богатая и скучающая клиентура тратит баснословные деньги, стараясь пробиться на закрытые показы и ужины. Если однажды кто-то решит открыть в Сити клуб, куда пускают только по субботам в красных пиджаках и с подзорными трубами, то, поверьте мне, очередь бы начиналась еще с площади Пикадилли, а пресса бы обсуждала это событие весь сезон._

_— Простите, я, наверное, позволил себе лишнее, — начал заранее извиняться Джон, а Джанин вела себя так, будто ничего особенного не произошло._

_— Глупости, — Шерлок кивнул в сторону манекена, — мы все оцениваем друг друга по внешнему виду и покупаемся на красивые обложки. Увидь вы пиджак не на этом черном безликом манекена, а Викторе, вы бы восприняли иначе._

В целом Джон привык к этому месту, и утренняя просьба заехать в ателье не была чем-то необычным. Взяв по привычке с кухни сумку с ланч-боксами, Джон отнес их в багажник и проверил почту. Ничего нового.

Сид в привычной, очень свойственной жителям Ист-Энда, манере рассказывал последние новости и жаловался Джону на погоду во время поездки, одним словом, как истинный англичанин, пытался любыми способом убить тишину.

— …Как раз я отвез эту фифу до дома после показа, как увидел ее странного долговязого парня. Слишком брутальный, широкие плечи, тонкие бедра и невыносимо суровый взгляд. — Сид потянулся к магнитоле и переключил станцию, — Шерлок не особо любит Эзму, хотя изредка идет на компромиссы, но такие девушки… Они притягивают взгляд, заставляют вспоминать о чем-то низменном и первобытном.

 _— Сегодня, в девять тридцать утра, в частном ателье на Бейкер-Стрит 221, произошел трагический случай, популярная модель и просто неотразимая девушка — Эзра Борхес —скончалась в возрасте двадцати восьми лет из-за сердечного приступа. Подробности произошедшего не разглашаются, но известно, что Скотленд-Ярд привлек своих лучших следователей к делу, чтобы дать правильную оценку. Грегори Лестрейд уже прибыл на место происшествия и должен дать интервью ровно в полдень._  — слишком бодро для подобной новости произнес диктор радионовостей.

Джон уставился перед собой, пытаясь представить, какой должно быть хаос творится там, как вышколенные сотрудники ателье пытались общаться с полицейскими и старались даже в такой ситуации сохранить лицо. Шерлок… Джон закрыл глаза и попытался представить поведение своего работодателя, но ничего толкового не приходило в голову.

Холмс не производил впечатления человека, которого как-то могла задеть смерть. Само понятие смерти, все ее пограничные состояния — это все занимало дизайнера. Джон просмотрел как-то наброски в библиотеке, не поленился поднять концептуальные книги-тетради, специально подготовленные для каждого показа, что теперь огромными грудами пылились на чердаке. Джанин оказалась права во многом. В каждой работе Шерлока наблюдалось противостояние, обнажение внутренних демонов и их, в конечном итоге, обуздание. Шерлок определенно любил красный и добавлял его в разных образах, за счет необычных украшений, сумок, платков и шарфов. Зная немногочисленные подробности сотрудничества Холмса с полицией и возможное присутствие на вскрытиях (Джон с еще большим трудом представлял себе Шерлока рядом с анатомическим столом, но Молли уверяла его, что Шерлок не раз ставил свои эксперименты на едва остывших трупах), можно было представить, с каким интересом он мог воспринять этот вызов судьбы в виде внезапной смерти одной из моделей.

— Это так странно, — пробормотал Сид, растерянно потерев лицо. — Эзра еще утром, когда я отвез ее в ателье, была такой живой… Такой… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Она не жаловалась, лишь щебетала, сидя на заднем сидении этой же машины, что хочет погреть ножки в теплой морской воде и понежиться на солнышке. В ее планы не входила смерть.

— Пожалуй, внезапность и пугает больше всего в смерти, — сдержанно прокомментировал Джон, чувствуя, что эта новость сильно впечатлила водителя, — прежде я никогда не был знаком с этой девушкой, но мне искренне жаль.

— Эзра была самой лучшей, пусть даже обладала самым скверным характером, который едва была способна вынести одна живая душа, — подытожил Сид. — В модельном бизнесе не найдется человека, который не пожелал бы ей смерти. Она никогда не следила за языком и вела себя, как взрослый капризный ребенок. Так странно, что природа сама решила таким способом избавиться от нее…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * отсылка к Дугласу Адамсу и его «Автостопом по галактике».


	3. Мертвая модель. Часть 2.

Говорят, у нас в крови жестокость;  
Крупица иль две, возможно, на пользу,  
Но в нем, я это чувствую остро,  
Слишком много безжалостности.  
 _Неизвестный автор_

Джон все еще не решался переступить порог ателье. Он внимательно смотрел на величественную вывеску, на витрину ателье и манекены с безупречными идеально скроенными классическими чопорными костюмами, которые могли позволить себе надеть только твердо стоящие на ногах личности, признающие лишь силу, власть и деньги. Сейчас Джон пытался побороться с непонятным ощущением, будто перед ним очередная черта, способная поделить жизнь на «до» и «после».

Такое уже прежде случалось и обернулось побегом на службу, когда, будучи еще студентом медицинского университета, Джон стал свидетелем ужасной трагедии. На тот момент очередная трудная сессия, проблемы с жильем и девушка по имени Софи занимали все его мысли. До определенного момента, ведь люди живут именно так: лишь своими маленькими проблемами, не замечая многих вещей вроде бездомной женщины с аритмией и жуткой одышкой, что караулит прохожих возле одного из супермаркетов Теско; отца-одиночку, на которого постоянно натыкаешься в метро; возрастного старичка-священника, который с тоской смотрит на детскую площадку; женщину, одиноко сидящую в парке; на тысячи одиноких людей, которым нужна поддержка. И все продолжалось бы именно так, Джон, как и большинство нормальных людей, считал свое благополучие важнее всего, пока прямо посреди улицы на обычный муниципальный автобус не рухнул строительный кран. Огромная металлическая груда металла снесла все на своем пути, превратив машину и пассажиров внутри в сплющенную лепешку. Тогда что-то в груди ёкнуло. Джон кинулся спасать, не думая больше ни о чем. _В этот ужасный момент все и разделилось на «до» и «после»._ Трагедия послужила толчком к решению записаться на службу в Афганистане. Джон остро хотел быть нужным и что-то поменять. Любой ценой спасти человеческие жизни. Своего рода искупление за то, что тогда он не смог спасти. Для кого-то это пустая самоотверженность, но в этом заключается настоящий смысл жизни.

Там он не раз видел смерть и сам бывал на острие, так что даже отсюда, стоя на яркой, залитой солнечным светом улочке, Джон чувствовал свинцовый, едва выносимый аромат смерти, который исходил от ателье. Проворная «старушка» явно его преследовала и в очередной раз давала понять, насколько пусты людские проблем перед её лицом.

Напротив входа уже скопилась толпа зевак и репортеров, несколько вежливых молодых констеблей уговаривали собравшихся разойтись по домам, а так ничего необычного. Жадные до сенсаций журналисты то и дело кричали: «Когда будут выносить труп?», «Что думают по этому поводу родственники?», «Что стало причиной смерти? Неудачный эксперимент с лекарствами или диетой? Мог ли образ жизни молодой успешной модели привести к этому?».

Даже туристы не нашли в этой картине ничего занимательного, решив надолго не останавливаться здесь.

Очередное буднично-деловое утро в Сити. Джон с сожалением подумал о своем недопитом кофе и пустом желудке, когда дверь перед ним резко открылась.

— Джон, — запыхавшийся Сид выбежал из ателье; парень выглядел бледным, как смерть, и ему явно бы не помещало выйти на улицу, — Холмс просит тебя зайти.

— Меня? Постой, с тобой все хорошо? Ты выглядишь… — Джон как врач не мог игнорировать нездоровый зеленоватый оттенок лица Сида, впрочем, это совсем даже не удивительно, если ты побывал на месте трагедии.

— Полицейские снуют повсюду и женщины, — Сид тяжело вздохнул, — пытаются до последнего сдерживать слезы и вести себя спокойно, но если все будет продолжать в том же духе, уже к вечеру здесь не останется ни одной целой вещи.

— Я понял, — Джон сдержанно кивнул, только сейчас замечая возню в ателье, один из судмедэкспертов осторожно, будто самую настоящую драгоценность, разглядывал пиджаки. — Что-то стало известно?

— Шерлок и этот детектив не слишком ладят, — внезапно решил сообщить Сид, косясь в сторону примерочной, — знаешь, я так и не решился туда зайти. Я… она там, Джон, Шерлок и ищейка из Скотленд-Ярда тоже.

— Хорошо, — Джон ободряюще похлопал Сида, давая понять, что больше никаких пояснений не требовалось. Досчитав до десяти, после коротко вдоха Джон зашел внутрь.

В напряженные моменты Джон всегда задерживал дыхание, так было проще бороться со стрессом.

Внутри было как всегда слишком торжественно и мрачно одновременно. Джон никогда не бывал в частных ателье, кроме этого, но сомневался, что где-то еще могла быть подобная атмосфера. Каждая деталь, каждая вешалка и стенд — все было каким-то величественным, привлекающим внимание, будто очутился на редкой выставке частной коллекции, где в любой момент ее владелец мог закрыть перед тобой двери.

Появление такого места стоило Шерлоку огромных усилий. Вряд ли кто-то из клиентов думал о том, как на самом деле создается здесь одежда, что каждая деталь — результат кропотливой работы всей команды.

Джон вновь попытался собраться.

— А вот и Джон, инспектор, — Шерлок бесцеремонно втащил Джона в примерочную комнату, где практически в центре лежало тело покойной Эзры Борхес. Даже после смерти девушка не утратила своей привлекательности. Темноволосая, с выразительным ртом и удивительным по-детски наивным лицом. Джон даже пожалел, что прежде не имел быть чести знаком с ней. — Я полностью доверяю мнению своего… помощника, Лестрейд.

— С каких пор у тебя появился помощник, смыслящий в чем-то, кроме тряпок и модных тенденций? — инспектор недовольно посмотрел на Джона, прежде чем махнуть рукой. — Делай что хочешь, я все равно не думаю, что кто-то из моих ребят ошибся. Это не убийство.

— Экспертную оценку дал Андерсон, — Шерлок приблизился к телу Эзры, — я бы больше поверил мнению своей бабули или пекарю из соседней булочной, чем ему. Я вообще удивлен, как он еще не путает, где право, а где лево. Ты вообще хоть раз видел его диплом?

— Шерлок, сколько раз мне повторять, чтобы ты не смел оскорблять сотрудников полиции, тем более в присутствии посторонних, — как можно тише произнес Лестрейд, пока Шерлок присел на корточки перед Эзрой, внимательно разглядывая.

Джон без лишних колебаний подошел ближе. Определенно что-то в позе мертвой девушки было не так. Какая-то деталь явно не вписывалась в общую картину.

— Рот. У покойников никогда не бывает таких ярких губ, — Джон практически сразу оказался рядом с Холмсом и осторожно приоткрыл рот Эзры так, чтобы было видно десны, совершенно позабыв про медицинские перчатки и униформу. — Не помню, чтобы у кого-то перед или во время сердечного приступа хоть немного кровоточили десны. И взгляните на левую руку, — Джон поднял локоть левой руки, внимательно разглядывая на свету. — Она, должно быть, совсем недавно встретила свою судьбу, возможно, этот человек и есть «ключ» к случившемуся; красная нить под ее кожей все еще светится, что свидетельствует о недавнем физическом контакте. Ее соулмлейт мог стать для кого-то, кому та небезразлична, — помехой, или наоборот, она сама стала для кого-то непреодолимой преградой. Если ты состоишь с кем-то в устоявшихся отношениях, появление кого-то третьего, имеющего все права претендовать на руку и сердце, может стать поводом для убийства.

— Хотите сказать, что кровь во рту, цвет губ и красная нить под кожей позволяют считать случившееся убийством? Вам бы писать дешевые романы с такой фантазией, — инспектор Лестрейд упер руки в бок, тем самым акцентируя внимание на значок полицейского, прикрепленный к ремню брюк.

Джон сглотнул.

— Я не настаиваю, просто…

— Просто что? — нетерпеливо произнес Лестрейд.

— Просто Джон считает, что это вовсе никакой ни сердечный приступ, — вставил свое слово Шерлок, не без доли самодовольства, естественно. — Если ты, Лестрейд, удосужишься отправить тело на полную экспертизу, и наши догадки подтвердятся, то Скотленд-Ярд не сможет так просто, как хотелось бы, закрыть дело, даже если выдвинутые Джоном версии кажутся тебе нелепыми.

— Поднимется большая шумиха, а еще в преддверии недели высокой моды в Лондоне, ты хоть представляешь, с какой яростью отделение Скотленд-Ярда одолеют вездесущие журналисты? Никакому из констеблей не дадут выполнять свою работу, а эти глупые школьники-блоггеры или недоучки детективы, которые пытаются залезть на все экраны страны — каждый станет строить свои версии. Из-за чего умерла такая привлекательная манекенщица, которая, несмотря на один из самых лучших частных пансионатов страны, так и не научилась выбирать правильных знакомых? Даже на секунду, ты не задумываешь, что ждет тебя и твою лавочку, Шерлок, — с легким оттенком пренебрежения закончил Лестрейд.

Шерлок лишь молча встал, стараясь незаметно вложить покалеченную руку в карман своего пиджака.

— Я хочу узнать правду, — выцедил каждое слово по отдельности Шерлок. — Ты можешь презирать меня и мое дело, но я не позволю квалифицировать убийство в простую роковую случайность. Эзра Борхес никогда прежде не жаловалась на сердце, и уж точно ее не свел в могилу сердечный приступ.

— Если бы не твой брат… — Лестрейд угрожающе ткнул Шерлока пальцем в грудь, но Джон тихо кашлянул, давая понять, что в любой момент он влезет и остановит назревающий конфликт. — Считай, что мы здесь закончили. Ребята, — крикнул Лестрейд, выходя из примерочной, — пора забирать труп.

— Ты ведь сразу понял, что это не случайность, — прошептал Джон, все еще следя взглядом за инспектором.

— Я видел достаточно трупов, чтобы понять это, — Шерлок обернулся, — если бы я не родился калекой, то давно навалял ему за такую халтурную работу.

Джону наверняка следовало бы улыбнуться, но в этой комнате это было последним, что следовало бы сделать. Эзра Борхес — икона стиля и светская дива сейчас лежала перед ним без макияжа и былого лоска, обычная средне статистическая девушка, котороя перешла кому-то дорогу.

— Что теперь намерен делать? — Джон выпрямился, встречаясь взглядом с Шерлоком.

— Для начала выпить чаю, а потом… — он оглянулся, — я хочу съездить к ней домой. Сомневаюсь, что я найду что-то важное после появления там полиции, но иногда достаточно взглянуть на обстановку, чтобы понять с какими внутренними демонами она жила.

— Сид упоминал что-то про ее парня, — Джон вытер руку об рукав своей куртки, — с его слов, не самый приятный тип.

— Эзра была из тех, кто любит плохих парней в прямом смысле этого слова, — подытожил Шерлок, все еще держа левую руку в кармане. — Думаю, твои услуги больше не понадобятся, езжай домой.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джон, но он не хотел так просто отступать. Его работодатель… В голове вдруг появились смутные образы, как Шерлок со своей искалеченной рукой пытался пробраться внутрь дома, залезть через окно или по водосточной трубе. Глупости, конечно, но что-то не хотело позволять тому в одиночку пускаться на поиски таинственного убийцы.

— И перед уходом завари чай, думаю, сотрудникам ателье не помешает немного взбодриться, — Шерлок поспешил уйти, ничего толком не объясняя. Джон должен был уже привыкнуть к тому, что Холмс не из тех, кто открыто делился своими планами или интересовался чьим-то мнением. Джон просто должен был всегда появиться в нужный момент и выполнить очередное поручение.

Джон без труда зашел в одно из подсобных помещений, где находилась ультра-современная кофе-машина, которая лучше вписалась бы в какое-нибудь модное кафе, чем сюда. Он включил чайник и достал с полки белоснежно-белый аккуратный чайный набор.

Через каких-то пару минут идеально сервированный стол ожидал все еще находившихся под впечатлением сотрудников ателье. Джон держал под руку Марту, которая шумно высмаркивалась, старательно разливая всем желающим чай, едва не переливая за края напиток.

— Простите, — устало бормотала она каждому, пока Джон раздавал пирожные или рафинад на выбор. _Немного сладкого никому бы сейчас не повредило._

— Славная была девушка, хоть и чрезвычайно взбалмошная, — миссис Хадсон присела на край кресла, — я чувствую себя в два раза старше своих лет и хочу лечь в постель. Это так дико несправедливо, когда из жизни уходят такие молодые люди!

— Если вы не против, я и Сид могли бы довести вас до дома, — предложил Джон, — Шерлок дал понять, что мне здесь делать нечего, так что…

— Шерлок Холмс очень переживает, — миссис Хадсон размешала ложкой сахар, — Эзра давно сотрудничает с ателье и была одной из первых наших моделей. Странно, что все так закончилось…

— Разве она не собиралась уходить? — озадаченно произнесла Марта. — На прошлой неделе, во время подготовке к фотосессии, она говорила, что больше не намерена продлевать контракт.

— Точно, — Джанин поправила очки на переносице, — она говорила что-то про новую ступень в жизни и то, что ей надоело, что все окружающие считают ее шлюхой.

— Джанин, — одновременно предостерегающе произнесли Марта и миссис Хадсон.

— Простите, но я дословно могу повторить ее слова, и там определенно было употреблено именно это слово и в таком же контексте. — Джанин пожала губы. — Никто не воспринимает девушек моделей всерьез, и вы сами знаете, что большая часть модельных агентств предоставляет своих подопечных в качестве эскорт-сопровождающих, и дело там не заканчивается только одним совместным походом.

— Что за чушь? — едва не разбила чашку Марта, если бы ту в полете вовремя не подхватил Джон. — Я… Давайте оставим эти сплетни.

— Это жизнь, — подытожила слишком грубо Джанин. — Одна из ее изнанок. И каждый в этой комнате знает достаточно примеров.

— В каком агентстве работала Эзра? — Джон поставил чашку Марты на кухонную стойку. — Что вообще говорили о ней? Я слышал, что она была достаточно упрямой.

— Обычная взбалмошная богатая девчонка, в последнее время сотрудничала с крупнейшим агентством «Models 1», но и те были ей недовольны. Она из тех, кто постоянно срывает съемки и показы, — внезапно влез в разговор Питер — один из сотрудников отдела продаж. — Вечно задирала нос и ни с кем не здоровалась, но о ней и ее провалах частенько писали в газетах. Постоянно грубила Кейт — мой напарнице, — попрекая ее то цветом волос, то слишком большой, по ее мнению, грудью. Предлагала даже номер хирурга, который мог бы сделать операцию по уменьшению.

— Господи, ты же не думаешь, — миссис Хадсон, прищурилась, — давайте оставим эти пустые разговоры и просто отдохнем. День начался просто ужасно. Не думаю, что сегодня есть смысл снова открывать ателье. Нас измучают пустыми вопросами, так что встретимся завтра утром, будучи уже бодрыми и хорошенько отдохнувшими.

Джон не стал больше расспрашивать, мысленно делая себе пометки. Он помог убрать посуду, выкинул мусор и закрыл ателье. Теперь в его голове крутились одни вопросы, связанные с этим странным убийством. Не то чтобы его прямой обязанностью теперь было выяснить все обстоятельства смерти или найти убийцу, но ему хотелось быть полезным Шерлоку.

_Джон вновь хотел почувствовать себя по-настоящему нужным._


End file.
